Shiro no Musume
by malice baskerville
Summary: "Maaf jika aku hidup"  Fic kedua dari author pemula ini TT  mind to review?


Shiro no Musume

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

Genre: Angst,Hurt, Tragedy.

Rated: T

Warning:OOCnees, Lebay, Abaaal~ saya menukar karakter Alyss dan Alice :3

_Maaf, jika aku hidup_

Aku, Alyss Abyss. Aku adalah orang yang diusir dari keluargaku. Kenapa? Aku adalah orang yang berbeda, berbeda dari seluruh pelosok masyarakat kota Sabrie , ini hanya karena aku memiliki rambut putih. Rambut seputih saljuku ini dengan iris violet dan dress putih juga yang kututupi dengan jubah semerah darah ini. Semua orang termasuk orangtuaku pasti membenciku setengah mati karena aku, hanya aku yang berwarna "putih" disini. Aku dipisahkan dari kembaranku Alice Abyss. Perawakannya tak berbeda denganku hanya… Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat. Lebih coklat daripada kayu, sosok yang dibanggakan orangtuaku. Jujur, aku menyayanginya karena sekalipun semua orang membenciku hanya dia yang peduli dan mengerti keadaanku. Sayang, kami sudah dipisahkan sejak 4 tahun lalu… Aku memejamkan mataku dan tertidur…

FLASHBACK

"Tidak! Kumohon ayah jangan usir Alyss! Dia satu-satunya saudaraku!"

"TIDAK! DIA INI PEMBAWA SIAL! JIKA DIA TETAP DISINI AKAN MENJADI AIB BAGI KELUARGA!"

"Benar Alice, hanya kau yang bisa kami banggakan!"

"Karena rambut coklat yang tiada taranya di Sabrie ini! Dan hanya karena Alyss berbeda! Hanya karena dia pendiam dan kalian menganggapnya tak normal! Karena dia tidak pernah bicara pada kalian, kalian mau mengusirnya! INI TIDAK LOGIS!"

Terimakasih Alice, hanya kau yang membelaku tetapi sepertinya ini semua percuma keputusan ayah dan ibu sudah bulat. Hanya karena berambut coklat dan kau juga, juga penduduk Sabrie yang mayoritas berwarna hitam dan coklat dan aku… Putih… Seputih salju… Warna yang dikutuk di desa ini karena… Sang "Putri Iblis" menggunakan dominant putih… Di istananya..

"Alice, terimakasih aku.. Akan pergi.," jawabku terbata-bata.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! KALAU KAU PERGI AKU JUGA PERGI!"

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan melayang di pipi kembaranku itu… Ibuku menahan tangan Alice sedang ayah menyeretku untuk pergi dari sana, aku tidak melawan bahkan aku hanya bisa membenarkan kata-kata ayah. Jika aku tidak lahir maka Alice tidak akan merasakan sakitnya ditinggalkan…

END OF FLASHBACK

"Maafkan aku!" aku terbangun tanganku seolah menggapai-gapai bulan tetapi aku tetap berada di pinggir gang terpencil…

"ITU SI ANAK SIAL!"

"BUNUH DIA! PANTAS SAJA KOTA KITA INI TERKUTUK!"

"REINKARNASI 'PUTRI IBLIS'"

"KEJAR!"

A-apa ada apa! Kenapa aku dikejar! Kenapa ! Aku bukan buronan! Ya, aku buronan dan kau sang putri… Alice… Kau menang…

"Kemari!"

Ada satu suara, siapa itu? Ah, lebih baik ikuti saja kemana dia pergi… Aku hanya bisa mengikuti gadis berjubah merah lainnya didepanku… Apa itu Alice? Ah, harapan aneh. Tidak, dihatiku aku berdoa… Seandainya ada satu orang saja jika dia ingin menemaniku…Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Selama… Aku bersama Alice orang yang dapat mengertiku aku tidak apa-apa walau mereka semua membenciku…

"Kita sudah aman, buka kerudungmu Alyss!"

"Siapa kau, kenapa tahu namaku?"

"Bodoh! Ini aku Alice!" dia melepaskan kerudungnya.

"KAU YANG BODOH! KENAPA MEMBANTUKU! AKU PERGI AGAR KAU TIDAK TERLUKA KARENA AKU!" bodoh! Itu alasanku meninggalkanmu saat umurmu 15 tahun saat itu!

"KAU YANG BODOH! KENAPA KAU… KENAPA… KAU MENINGGALKAN… ku.. Hiks… Padahal aku kesepian jika kau pergi Alyss! Kenapa kau berfikir keberadaanmu melukai ku! Huwaaa!"

Aku tersenyum dan tertawa setelah itu, dia tetap menangis dan melemparku dengan batu di hutan dekat situ. Sungguh apa yang akan ayah dan ibu katakan jika dia tau anak kebanggaan mereka menolong anak 'sial' mereka… Hahaha!

"A... Alice… Alice… Maaf ya aku meninggalkanmu karena aku-"

"LUPAKAN! BAYARANNYA KAU HARUS MENGAJAKKU KEMANAPUN KAU PERGI!"

Maksa sekali anak ini.

"Iya ! Baiklah! Kau menang! Ayah dan ibu bagaimana reaksi mereka mengetahui dirimu menolongku?"

"Aku diusir!" jawabnya cepat sekali.

"HAH!" ok aku speechless.

"A-aku bersikeras selama 4 tahun ini untuk mencarimu dan berakhir seperti ini. Mereka mengusirku juga. Maksud mereka tidak serius tapi yasudahlah!" dia tampak geram…

"Baiklah, setelah ini aku mau pindah ke Leveiyu. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu mencuri makanan disini," dan kemungkinan hidup lebih tinggi.

"Kemanapun Alyss pergi aku akan mengikuti saja!"

Ya, begitulah kehidupan kami 2 tahun setelah itu kami pindah ke Leveiyu dan bekerja sebagai maid untuk menyambung hidup. Tapi… Kehidupan tenang seperti itu akan tidak lama…

Ironis…

Sampai saat itu tiba… Seorang pangeran bernama Oz Vessalius jatuh cinta pada Alice dan menolak cinta putri Baskerville. Charlotte Baskerville. Yah, Charlotte kakak dari Lily Baskerville yang dulu dibunuh oleh pelayan dari 'Putri Iblis' itu yang kudengar. Beruntung untuk Alice dia bisa mempunyai hidup yang lebih baik 'kan? Lagipula mereka saling mencintai? Tapi, hingga saat itu…

"BUNUH SEMUA ORANG BERAMBUT COKLAT YANG ADA DI SABRIE HINGGA LEVEIYU!"

Putri Charlotte yang mengamuk memberi titah seperti itu. Benar, Tuhan mengambil lagi… Atau putri mengambil lagi orang yang kusayang… Alice mati tertebas pedang Fang buttler dari putrid Charlotte dan mati didepan mataku sendiri. Ah, aku sendirian lagi… Dan aku pindah ke sebuah gereja terpencil di wilayah perbatasan Sabrie dan Leveiyu. Aku menulis surat untukmu Alice, kau lihat?

_Alice maafkan aku, harusnya kau tidak perlu ikut denganku saat itu_

_Ayah benar aku hanya menjadi beban untukmu, pembawa sial ya? Cocok sekali untukku._

_Jika aku lebih peka kita bisa lari dari Leveiyu dan pindah ke London! Jika aku melihat orang itu dibelakangmu maka kau tiadk akan mati tertebas! Ini semua salahku yang gagal sebagai saudara maupun sahabatmu!_

_Aku terlalu egois sehingga berani berharap saat itu kau selalu bersamaku,_

_Tuhan menghukumku karena keegoisanku karena berani berharap._

_Aku kembali ke kehidupan lamaku Alice kau lihat? Sendirian dan… Selamanya akan seperti itu! Aku tidak berhak bersama oranglain apalagi merasakan kebahagiaan._

_Sekarang, aku bingung siapakah yang harus disalahkan selain diriku sendiri!_

_Aku? Tuhan? Putri Charlotte? Sang 'Putri Iblis' yang menggunakan warna dominant putih? Apa aku ada hubungan dengannya sehingga aku dikutuk seperti ini? Aku memilih mati daripada hidup begini! Kau tahu? Aku lebih baik menukar nyawaku denganmu saat ini!_

_Alice, berbahagialah disana. Aku harap kau tidak akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan lagi._

_Tertanda, Saudaramu_

_Alyss_

_Ps:Maafkan aku karena aku masih hidup, Alice. Maafkan aku karena aku hidup dan bukan kau yang ada di dunia ini saat ini. Ah, tidak jangan pernah maafkan aku karena dosa yang kubawa saat ini… Alice_

Kubaca surat itu sekali lagi dengan menitikkan air mata. Aku tahu jika aku menangis kau tidak akan tenang disana. Kumasukan kedalam botol surat itu dan berjalan kearah dermaga didekat gereja itu. Kubawa sebilah pisau untuk mengakhiri hidup setelah surat ini tersampaikan padamu… Alice…

"Huu… Huu… Jika aku tidak seegois itu dia pasti masih ada disisiku! Maafkan aku.. Maaf!"

Didepanku, dia… 'Sang Putri Iblis' Sharon Rainsworth. Alice jika kubunuh dia sebagai balas dendam akankah kau bahagia? Sepertinya aku kehilangan kewarasanku saat ini. Biarlah… Toh sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu Alice… Bedanya kau dengan hidupmu akan pergi ke surga dan aku ke neraka yang paling dalam. Selama kau bahagia aku tidak apa-apa… Sekalipun itu artinya kita berpisah lagi Alice… Kuangkat pisauku tinggi-tinggi dan…

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Lolongan yang indah… Teruslah seperti itu… 'Sang Putri Iblis' atau 'Sang Anak Iblis'? Ah, gelar itu lebih cocok untukku saat ini. Kau yang sudah kubunuh dengan tangan ini tidak akan bangkit lagi bukan? Aku hanya tersenyum dan melemparkan botol berisi surat itu kedalam laut dan bersiap memotong urat nadiku dengan pisau yang kugunakan untuk membunuh gadis yang membawa malapetaka sebelumnya.

"OJOU-SAMA!"

Ah, siapa itu? Dari horizon yang membelah langit dan air…

_I wonder Who on Earth is He?_

Biarlah… Toh sekarang aku sudah memutuskan urat nadiku dan akan mati sebetar lagi…

"Aku datang untuk melihatmu dari jauh, Alice!"

~OWARU~

Mind to review?


End file.
